Dante vs Alucard
by DaemonTheDemon
Summary: Two of the most powerful supernatural beings fight in a battle of epic proportions. Who will win the No-Life-King or the Son of Sparda?


In the middle of a decimated and destroyed landscape stood two heavily damaged figures, one wore a black straight jacket, had long hair and piercing red eyes. He was laying down on one knee bleeding non-stop and panting heavily but the strange thing was he had a crazed and sadistic grin on his face showing his vampiric fangs. At the other end was another man in torn up red coat also on one knee and panting heavily with blood covering him, he had white hair, piercing blue eyes, wearing black fingerless gloves, and a black vest with zippers. Next to him was a sword and was lodged into the ground covered with blood and the handle was skeletal in design, he was holding a black gun while the other gun, which was white, was on the ground next to him he too also had manic grin.

Both men slowly stood up trying to balance themselves on there feet, they managed to stand but were slumped down a bit almost like zombies. The men have been battling for hours and hours but in reality it was three days, they fought with everything they had with neither one emerging victorious. The man in black straight spoke in dark tone," Heh, it seems that we are two evenly matched Dante." The man known as Dante responded,"Yeah? Well I'm actually disappointed in myself then Alucard." Alucard chuckled at the response and said," This is actually getting boring so what do you say we end this swiftly." Dante out on a crazed smile replied " Ladies first." Suddenly the two pentagrams on Alucards gloves began to glow red and black shadows started to dance and writhe around him, Dante picked up his sword and a red aura flowed around him and his eyes became blood red. Then they quickly sprinted for each other and as they got closer they both yelled out in rage as Alucard reared back his hand and Dante did with his sword and once they were close enough an explosion of energy encircled them.

_**Flashback**_

In London in the middle of highly deserted area a man donned in a deep red trench coat, made of a finer material and a flop tie of hue was calmly waking down the street. He had black dress suit, complete with black leather boots, wearing red wire framed glasses, a large fedora hat, a white dress shirt and a pristine pair of gloves, which bore the symbols of an alchemist. He was more reminiscent of a gentleman of a long bygone era. His hair, a black as the night sky, was flowing by an unseen force. At the opposite end of the street was a man wearing a similar but different attire, he wore an all red coat with numerous zippers, black fingerless gloves, brown pants and boots the man also had all white hair somewhat parted with his bangs brushed down. Once they saw each other they stopped infront of each other and grinned like madmen, Dante and Alucard remained motionless until Alucard said," Hello Dante ready to have a fun night?" Dante chuckled,"You know it Alucard let's just hope this fight doesn't end up disappointing." Alucard chuckled as well as he took off his glasses and fedora hat,"Oh rest assured my friend, this will truly be the fight we both have long sought." Both men stared each other down grinning and smiling ignoring the fact that bats started to fly around them screeching.

After a few moments the both swiftly took out their guns, Dante has his trademark guns Ebony and Ivory while Alucard has the Casull and the Jackal, and opened fire on each other they dodged the incoming fire. Dante dodged out the way and continued his assault at a rapid pace. Both men continued dodging and opening fire on each other whilst wreaking havoc in the streets they then sprinted towards each other firing non-stop with their bullets connecting to one another, as they got close enough they reared back and both of their gun barrels connected, they then let out crazed grins and fired with force of their guns blows knocking them back. Dante, while flying back, instantly fired at Alucard as the vampire count stopped himself only to be riddled with bullets, Dante's demonically infused bullets damaged Alucard but he ignored it as he opened fired and the bullets connected to Dante blowing out chunks of his flesh. Dante and Alucard fell on their backs staying like that for a few seconds before chuckling and laughing. Dante got up ,as well as Alucard, and took out his sword Rebellion, Alucard smiled and fired from his guns but Dante blocked each round of bullets and firing from his own gun Ivory. Alucard ignored the fact that he was being torn apart by the bullets and just kept firing, once Dante reached the vampire count he stabbed Alucard in the chest with blood oozing from his back he grunted from the pain and fired at Dante's face only to find the bullets didn't reach his target, Dante took out Rebellion flipping over the vampire. Alucard turned around and continued firing on Dante some of the bullets connected but Dante retaliated by firing back while slashing and swiping at Alucard.

Dante and Alucard kept on fighting with their guns with Dante blocking and parrying with his gun and sword while firing and Alucard doing the same with his own guns, after a few minutes they shot each other on the head but didn't fall on their backs as they just stumbled back and their forms went limp. After a while Alucard laughed," Yes, Excellent! I haven't had this much fun in ages! Hahahaha!" Dante laughed as well," No kidding red, this is actually getting fun." Alucard looked up in crazed face and said," Well what do you say we make this even more entertaining." Dante replied," Whatever you say dude." The pentagrams on Alucards gloves glowed as he said," Releasing control art restriction systems 3...2...1. Approval of situation A recognized commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent." Alucard made his hands in a cross pattern when dozens of eyes formed from his coat and giant, vicious, slobbering hell hounds emerged. Dante did nothing but grinned and said," Awww, that a cute little doggy you got there Alucard." He bent down and whistled," Here doggy, doggy, doggy, come and play with uncle Dante c'mon boy, c'mon!" The hell hounds growled and ran straight at Dante and started to tear him apart into bloody pieces as the carnage stopped Alucard, now wearing a black straight jacket, walked to Dante's corpse and said," Tch tch such a shame this fight ended so bad and here I thought you would prove a worthy opponent. Oh well that's life I guess."

Before Alucard walked away he heard laughing and when he turned around he was surprised to see Dante's body was gone! He looked around for the devil hunter and when turned to his left he was met with a gun barrel, the gun was held by a fully healed Dante and with a smile he shot Alucard in face blowing half it off. The vampire stumbled back and regained his composure with his face reforming into a scowl Dante looked at Alucard and said," I hear your dog is full of tricks Alucard, let's see if it knows how to 'play dead'." The hell hound reformed from Alucard's shoulder roaring as it ran to Dante but the devil hunter quickly held out his hand as purple light formed into a demonic brief case: Pandora's Box. He transformed it into a giant Boomerang/Shuriken and threw it at the hellhound slicing it in half. It kept on going until it reached Alucard, he barely avoided the weapon as it sliced his off is arm growling his arm reformed from black shadows only to be mercilessly assaulted and riddled with bullets. Alucard fell on one knee and looked up to see Dante smirking while holding a machine gun, Alucard grinned sadistically and became a tidal of shadows with numerous red eyes and hell hounds all head toward Dante. The devil hunter laughed and the machine transformed into a mobile missile battery, Dante sitting in the circular battery smiled and fired a barrage of homing missiles. The missiles destroyed the hell hounds and other monstrosities from Alucard reducing the vampire to a bloody stump, the missile battery disappeared," C'mon Alucard don't tell me you gave up already?!" Dante taunted. "Who said I was giving up?" a voice rang out, Alucard reformed with his arms in the air and with many shadowy stick-like hands came out from his shadows.

Dante smiled," Whoa pretty impressive looks you could be a whiz at bowling." he joked Alucard ignored him and with a shout he threw his own arms out signaling the other arms to attack as they flew straight for Dante. Dante held his arm and Rebellion flew to him, as he caught it Dante swiped and slashed at the arms, Alucard laughed like a maniac continuing the onslaught Dante tried to get Alucard but failing as shadows were protecting him. Distracted Dante was shot taking out chunks of flesh from his shoulder, he looked back and saw Alucard holding the Jackal with crazed grin. As his shoulder healed Dante took out Ebony and charged head on at Alucard, the vampire count laughed as the arms lashed out while he fired from the Jackal, Dante slashed and shot the arms with his sword and gun while blocking the blessed the rounds with his sword. Dante jumped back as he holstered his gun and sword formed a tripartite icy blue nunchaku: Cerberus. He then noticed he was surrounded by the hellish arms,and after a moment they all sprang towards him, Dante put on a wicked smirk and spun the nunchaku very fast releasing thousands upon thousands of ice shards all tearing and shredding the arms. Alucard raised his eyebrows in surprise, but that was short lived when Dante spun the Cerberus to impossible speeds creating an ice ball and fired a massive ice beam towards the vampire. With barely enough time to react Alucard was instantly frozen as the beam connected, but Dante wasn't finished he then took out a shot gun a fired at the ice sculpture reducing it billions of shards.

As Cerberus disappeared Dante cracked his neck and said,"You were right Alucard this was fun. But shame I had t'kill ya I was expecting more later buddy." Dante walked away but unbeknownst to him the shards were melting and bits of flesh and blood were gathering together and pulsing, Dante stopped feeling the strong sensation behind him,"This guy's just begging to die." he thought, the second he turned around he was barraged by numerous bullets from Alucards guns. Alucard continued the onslaught until he was out of ammo he then released his hell hounds and started to tear apart Dante's body. Alucard watched with sadistic delight as the hell hound swallowed Dante, but that delight was short lived when the hell hound started to glow and began to expand. It expanded until it exploded with red energy rocking Alucard backwards, he saw Dante completely healed but had a red aura circling him and his eyes were crimson red he then spoke with a booming, echoing, and dark voice," Alright Alucard let's take this to the next level." With a shout he exploded with red energy forcing the vampire to shield his eyes and when it stopped he saw Dante's body has changed entirely his form became very reptilian, it gives a reptile-looking appearance to Dante's arms and legs, his head seems to produce spiky edges, cracks on his chest, and his coats appears to spread into three parts by what looks like fins. Dante has activated his devil trigger becoming much more powerful and attacks with greater force and speed. Dante spoke," I gotta hand it to ya Alucard you're actually the first guy to force me to use my devil trigger now we could really have some fun!" The vampire count remained quiet until he broke into an insanely and uproarious laughter and said," You never cease to amaze me Dante! You made this battle more entertaining than I thought!" he said excitedly, Grinning maniacally he formed his hands in cross and the pentagrams glowed intensely and dark red streaks of shadows surrounded him.

Both men stood motionless with red shadows dancing around Alucard while red and crimson energy was crackling on Dantes demonic form. After a moment the both ran at each other in an instant blur like red streaks of light as they collided their collision caused a massive dome of red energy that blew cars away and destroyed glass of nearby buildings. Alucard and Dante engaged in hand-to-hand combat grinning insanely punching each other so fast that to human eye it would like a ball of dust and smoke kept exploding Dante was gaining the upper hand, due to his superior combat skills but the vampire count didn't let up. Alucard last blow was avoided by Dante and the devil hunter quickly gave a devastating uppercut causing the count to fly in the air and blood to gush out from his mouth, grunting from the pain Alucard drew out his guns and fired at Dante. Dante answered by firing back from his guns infusing his demonic power in them and firing with powerful force, Dante and Alucard's bullets canceled each other out as they collided but Dante, knowing he doesn't need to reload, made the attacks stronger as his bullets got closer to Alucard. The bullets were like to beams colliding creating countless huge sparks when Alucard ran out of ammo he was barraged with Dantes bullets causing many pieces of his flesh to tear out. Alucard transformed into a swarm of bats and raced towards Dante, the half-breed swung furiously at them but to no avail as the bats started to tear apart his body, Dante's body glowed and exploded with red energy destroying all the bats but only one remained and transformed into an enormous hellound the Black Dog Baskerville .

The hell hound roared furiously at Dante, who was unfazed, and just smirked. The hellhound raced towards Dante and he summoned his sword Rebellion and started to slash at the hell hound damaging it critically. When he sliced it's head off he was met with a punch in the face from Alucard who was grinning like a madman, Dante only felt small pain and swiftly punched Alucard back with his own making the vampire king skid across the pavement with his feet as they once again engaged in hand-to-hand combat. They desperately tried to land a blow to each other only to have their have their fists collide together. Suddenly in super slow motion Dante's fists transformed into the Gilgamesh as it charged with energy and when it collided with Alucard's fist it completely crushed it and connected with Alucards face causing blood to flow from his mouth and nose like a sink he directed the fist down on the ground forming a massive explosion of dust as massive slabs of concrete flew away as well as blowing away cars causing them to crash into buildings. Dante retracted his hand and kicked the vampire away from him. Alucard slowly stood up ,half of his face crushed with blood oozing down, as he healed he face formed in to a glare and said," Cromwell restriction lifted to level 1." Alucards fangs grew as well as his hair and millions of black shadows formed behind him and his body glowed and eery blood red , with a shout he ran to Dante roaring with rage and the devil hunter increased the output and energy of his devil trigger and he too ran at Alucard with a booming and chilling roar.

As they collided thier impact lifted them in the sky with great speed, both hunters were struggling against each other. They punched, blocked, and held as they kept going up when they backed away; Dante grew giant black demon wings while Alucard used his shadows. Dante glowed brightly while Alucard was surrounded by shadows and in a swift motion they once again flew at each other and collided causing a thunderous bang and electrical energy to explode from the impact. They continued this attack, from the ground it would like two balls of light kept hitting each other or from a far distance it would appear like fireworks. After the final collision Dante's demonic form mutated and became even more demonic his spiky hair was glowing white his face was just a black silhouette the only thing noticeable is a mouth fill with sharp teeth and glowing from the inside and his eyes glowed dark orange. His body looked like as if he was wearing red armor with glowing openings but it was his real body; he became encircled with red energy. Alucard narrowed his eyes and unleashed an armada of shadows and hell hounds, Dante drew out Alastor and became imbued with electrical powers. He started to slash and hack at Alucards monsters while simultaneously firing bolts of purple lighting, Dante was suddenly grabbed by the neck from Alucards shadow. The vampire count pulled him to towards him as grinned with anticipation he then reared his hand back and plunged it into Dante's chest like a spear, as he looked up he gasped as the Dante's body disappeared in black smoke. He searched around for the devil slayer when he hear a voice shout out,"Gotcha!" He looked up and saw Dante rocketing down hand reared back and was bearing the Ifrit gauntlets charging it with fire, with barely enough time to react Dantes hell fire charged punch impacted with Alucards face burning away his flesh. Dante kept going and going like a small meteorite and collided on the roof of a building causing it to be crushed from on top but Dante wasn't finished he then released all the hellfire from the gauntlet and straight into Alucards face with the fire racing down the building destroying and burning everything inside and out until it reached the bottom.

Dante had his fist connected to Alucards face when he was suddenly impaled by massive spikes. The spike then formed into a massive shadow in the shape of a spike and rammed Dante into a building and kept the attack going until it threw him in the air, Dante opened his eye to see a pissed off Alucard lunge at him grabbing him by the head and continued to shoot him with the Jackal. Dante retaliated by firing with own guns into Alucards stomach while impaling the count with his sword; as the fell down to the earth, with them shooting each other, the impacted causing numerous concrete to fly away. After several moments the vampire count was blasted out of the crater and crashed into a car, he looked up to see many red pins impaling him when they blew up reducing him to a bloody stump. As Alucard reformed he saw Dante emerge but he was once again different he now had four bat wings, curved horns, a skeletal body, and wields a pair of blades that protrude from his forearms: his was now in his Majin form.

Alucard glared at the devil slayer and said,"You're no the only with a trick up your sleeve Dante. Releasing control art restriction systems to level 0!" Alucard became surrounded with red shadows that were filled with numerous eyes. Dante narrowed his glowing white eyes when the shadows stopped Alucard emerged also in a new form. He now wore armor, held a sword with a cross shaped handle, and wore battered and torn cape, his facial features also changed he had a mustache and his hair grew widely. Alucard then summoned his familiar army the Wallician Royal Army as they charged at Dante ready to impale him with their spears. Dante then released an enormous beam of light and darkness and decimated the the Wallacian soldiers but more of the familiars surrounded and jumped on Dante. Then an explosion occurred that destroyed the familiars that trapped Dante as he flew up in the air and fired countless fireballs down on the the familiars, Dante fired a beam up in the air and after a few seconds millions of red fire balls rained down destroying thousands of the familiars and buildings. Dante was so busy with familiars he didn't notice Alucard behind grinning viciously and impaled Dante with his sword, Dante retaliated by impaling Alucard with his red glowing swords from his forearms. Both them grinning sadistically Dante suddenly fired a blue beam from his chest on Alucard sending the vampire count crashing into a building he then flew over to where Alucard crashed and fired countless fireballs at the crash site. When he stopped after a few minutes a hellhound emerged but Dante quickly caught it from it mouth but looked in shock to see a gun pointing at him from inside the dog. Dante was riddled with bullets non stop, he then ripped the dog in half just to see Alucard, now in a straight jacked, grabbing him as they fell once again. Dante repeatedly stabbed Alucard with his blades and pushed him away and landed with his feet, he looked up to see Alucard rising from the crater and they looked at each other menacingly rushed towards each other yelling with rage and causing a massive explosion from their impact. Alucard kept impaling Dante with his shadows while Dante kept shooting demonic fire balls at Alucard while also stabbing and impaling him with his blades.

After their vicious onslaught both Dante and Alucard reared back charged their fists with power and punched other with great force. Alucard was damaged more as he was sent flying away while Dante only skidded very briefly on his feet across the street, he then suddenly unleashed a barrage of fire balls further damaging the vampire then took out Lucifer and threw hundreds of pins stabbing him and exploding later. Dante then charged his power and suddenly released a massive red beam when it collided it kept going as it decimated anything that was caught in it's path. After a few moments Dante stopped firing and slumped down slightly, when he looked up he saw Alucard burned very badly and torn up with blood gathering underneath. Suddenly, much to Dante's surprise, Alucard began laughing," Ahhh very good, very good indeed Dante you posses power far more spectacular then I could've imagined you sir are very amusing." Alucard got and once regenerated from Dante's attack and said,"Now then Son of Sparda it's time to show you the true power of the Nosferatu!" Dante's Majin form transformed back into his devil trigger and spoke in booming voice,"Same here Alucard, now let's see who's head is gonna lie by our feet." Dante increased the power of his form as it crackled and surged with power and grew giant black wings while Alucard was pulsing with a red aura and shadows furiously swung around him. Alucard and Dante ran at each other with break neck speed roaring with rage causing the concrete beneath them to up heave. In slow motion both hunters reared back as they got close and time seemed to get slower as both of their attacks was about to reach their opponent.

**_Currently: Three days later..._**

A massive shock wave formed when Alucards hand and Dante's sword collided when they both slipped and impaled each other. Grunting from the pain the both reached for their guns and shot each other in the head and fell down in there backs laying completely still. After several moments they both began to chuckle and it turned into uproar laughter Alucard coughed and smiled,"Yes...that was the best fight I've ever had. It was quite satisfying." Dante chuckled,"Yeah 'cough' 'cough' this was one hell'va battle." Alucard was the first on his feet as Dante struggled to get up to his surprise Alucard extended his hand towards him and Dante gladly took it lifting himself up. The two wanted a fight and they sure as hell got one Dante noticed the destroyed environment,"Ah shit, guess we've been having a little TOO much fun." Alucard also surveyed the scene,"Indeed although I do suspect it will be reported as terrorist attack." Dante laughed,"Yeah I guess so." He cracked his neck and Alucard reformed his original attire and said,"Goodbye Dante I hope we meet again." Dante said," So long vamp it's been a great time." They both bowed and turned walking away from each other.

**I don't own hellsing or devil may cry. Asura isn't the only person I like tell me what you guys think of this fight. Read and review. **


End file.
